Talk:Musa
I did pages on Flora, Musa and Tecna. This should be a bit of an improvement. k thats cool, i will be grading this page ---♫SORRIE!♫tickles in my tummy its so yummy yummy 13:07, 25 August 2009 (UTC) This is a C make it an A!!! :Echantix Picture :a normal picture :more description I tried putting in a picture of Echantix but it went down to the bottom. Roxy13 20:08, 25 August 2009 (UTC)Roxy Grading team here! This article is really good this deserves an A!--♫SORRIE!♫tickles in my tummy its so yummy yummy hey!!! 18:09, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Roxy13 10:55, September 3, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Wowz, Roxy13 did a lot on here, didn't she? I wish she hadn't given it up. The Aura is With Me! 16:06, October 24, 2009 (UTC)AuraGuardian1996 Uh, I can't read the description of the Sophix and Lovix. Can anyone translate Italian? Winxfan1 22:57, November 23, 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1. No, but there is such thing as Dictionary.com translator. I use that for Winx Club in Concerto. BTW, that is spanish, not italian. I think.Roxy13 20:52, November 24, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Oh, sorry. Well can it be translated to English? Winxfan1 12:04, November 25, 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 Absolutely. Give me a sec. Roxy13 14:05, November 25, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Cool. Can't wait to see it. Winxfan1 17:52, November 25, 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 um...at the trivia section for musa it says that she isnt a princess and that isnt true, she is the princess of melody Musa's Parent's names Excuse me, whoever posted the names of Musa's Parent's... I didn't know that. Where'd you get the info? Winxfan1 16:09, January 4, 2010 (UTC)Winxfan1 Seems like I've heard that somewhere... don't worry, I'm pretty sure it's official. Screenshots: Musa, Seasons 1 and 2(Civilian) Musa, Season 3 (civilian) Musa, Winx Musa, Season 4 (civilian) This is probably the shortest list for shots I'm going to post. Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 16:21, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 UPDATE: It says Musa's parents names on the official Winx Club website (www.winxclub.com) on musa's page.Roxy13-Dad, I'm a fairy! 20:02, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Update:While watching the Cinelume English version of The Show Must go On I distinctly heard Hoboe calling Musa's mom Wanee. I'd say that some more of the Musa page needs to be edited because there are still some inaccuracies in her bio. Her father isn't a prince in the 4kids version because they backtracked in the 2nd season. ChibiHorsewoman ChibiHorsewoman 01:45, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I distinctly remember watching Magic in My Heart a few dozen times, and it says her father rejected his ROYAL background, and her mother rejected her classical training. Prince or not, he was royalty of some sort. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 02:08, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but Magic in my Heart is the 4Kids adaption. The Show Must go on is translated from the original Italian episode (Lo Spectaculo Continua) to the Cinelumè english dub and that's the one I was basing my information on. Also in season 3 Musa meets Princess Galetea from Planet Melody and has obviously never met her in either version. If her father was some sort of royalty (which is never covered in either canon version 4Kids because of a translation/plot error and Rainbow because he was never royalty to begin with) even minor nobility she'd've met Galetea at some point and time. ChibiHorsewoman 02:43, January 1, 2011 (UTC) That's true. So what do we put on the page? (Plus, 4Kids is notorious for plot holes.) --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 02:44, January 1, 2011 (UTC) You can always put in both versions. But make sure to site which version you're using in the summary since the versions differ greatly. ChibiHorsewoman 02:48, January 1, 2011 (UTC) K. I will once I'm done protecting all the pages. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 02:57, January 1, 2011 (UTC) What happened to converting from 4kids to Rai? --Zerachielle 03:01, January 1, 2011 (UTC) What's the point? No one's going to come here and read it anyway. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 03:07, January 1, 2011 (UTC) If you're going to keep up that attitude, why are you even trying to protect all the pages? --Zerachielle 03:13, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Beats me. And it doesn't matter because no matter what we do, I doubt anyone will ever come. But, I'm gonna keep going because editing is fun. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 03:15, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes, if you have a negative attitude why do we bother posting correct information? If you all tried to make this more accurate we could probably do better than Wikipedia which has both Musa and Galatea listed as princesses of Melody. Right now I'd say keep both the 4Kids and RAI up since those are the most referenced. In the middle of this year we'll also have the NICK version to load from as well. If your page is accurate and well run you have a better shot at more visitors. That said the Riven page needs some help too.ChibiHorsewoman 03:19, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Do whatever you want. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 03:33, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Grading - Informationg on Secrets of the Lost dimention Thank you! ♫Sorrie♫luxurious ivy 14:45, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Grading A Grading page....BloomPurple11-Fire Arrow 16:18, October 14, 2010 (UTC) No, not Grade A. If you look closely, it's Grade B. There are sections missing. --Zerachielle 03:02, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Voice Actors for Winx Club Lisa Ortiz is Musa's voice in the 4kidsTV dub. Gemma Donati (Original) Sarah McCullough (seasons 1-3) Anik Matern (season 3 onwards) (Rai English) Lisa Ortiz (4kids English) Romi Dames (Nickelodeon English)[1][2] ((This is from wikipedia)) Musa's voice actors bathWow! Lots of voices for Musa! *UK- Gemma Donati *Singapore - Sarah McCullough(Seasons 1-3), Anik Matern(Seasons 3-4) *Netherlands - Monique Van Der Ster *Poland - Iwona Rulewicz (Seasons 1-3), Agnieszka Kudelska (Season 4) *France - Mélanie Dambermont *Russia - Ramilia Iskander (Seasons 1-2), Maria Ovchinnikova (Seasons 3-4) *Spain - Mercedez Espinosa *Portugal - Mónica Figueiras (from Season 3 and 4) *USA - Lisa Ortiz (4kids), Romi Dames (Nickelodeon *Japan - Yui Horie *India - Asha Sachdeva(from Season 4) *Latin America - Anabella Silva (Seasons 1-2), Yaraíbi Alcedo (Season 3), María José Estévez (Season 4) *Germany - Inken Baxmeier *Brazil - Mariana Torres *Finland - Katja Mäenpää *Sweden - Emma Iggström *Persia - Farsa Khurao (Seasons 1-2), Anya Dharoa (Season 3), Khasma Finadi (Season 4) *UAE - Sana-Al-Korfy (Season 1), Nawah-E-Ghorbi(Seasons 2-4) Just put the english ones (we already have). The other languages are not neccesary, after all we all speak english here, and its an english wiki. But im impressed how you searched this up and everything. Fairy Transformations You know, I finaly realized that all of Musa's fairy transformations all have her tops one-shoulderd. Weird, but, cool! ~~NA8321~~ In The Secret of the Lost Kingdom,Musa's Enchantix pose seems like that she is an Asian Warrior Princess. Musa's Name in Religions You know, Musa's name in Islamic religion in Bahasa Indonesia is actually a boy's name, a prophet's name: Prophet Musa (Moses. Read: Moosa). ~~NA8321~~ Can someone please remove the "Royalty" category? WonderBuono! (talk) 07:06, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Princess Musa? Is Musa really a Princess.You Tube users say that she is really a Princess but I can see that Galatea is the Princess her realm Season 6: New Pixie? I am watching Season 6... WHERE IS TUNE? Instead of Tune, Musa has a new pixie? Is that her new bonded pixie?Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 04:52, November 10, 2013 (UTC) My theory is that Tune and Digit might be some of the few pixies that disappeared Andredrw13 (talk) 05:11, November 10, 2013 (UTC)Andre Drew Sad Face! Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 05:14, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Musa Mythix Wings If I'm correct, Musa is the only Mythix fairy with two pairs of wings, right? Can I '''PLEASE '''add it to the trivia? GASUV46 Princess of Everything Win Awesomeness Rewards 15:08, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Musa hair is officially big or short? Musa is more powerful than tecna? Is the end of Musa and Riven? Hi, who else here ship's helia and musa?Musa loves helia (talk) 09:32, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Miraculous Winx I think about Ladybug is smaller to Musa and Musa is dressed as a Mouse Miraculous holder and Riven is dressed as Cat Noir. LaylaWinx555 (talk) 19:46, January 11, 2020 (UTC)